Bullets
by SoulBeat
Summary: Ponyboy has found a tuff TV show he likes, but... Soda doesn't like the content of it. What will happen to Ponyboy? WARNING: Cursing, Spanking, and a little OC Sodapop (I think).


**Hey, everyone! SoulBeat here! Sorry for not posting a story in a while; school has been keeping me busy. But I have my story here for you, so please enjoy! **

I enter from the front door and drop my backpack, quickly jump on the couch, kick off my shoes, and finally relax. Darry won't be home till later, so I have plenty of time to take the shoes and the backpack back to my room, since he hates it when we leave our things scattered all over the house. School was long and boring, and I all just want to do is nothing. Just nothing…

I close my eyes and let darkness take over me into slumber. However that doesn't take long before I hear the door swing open. I open my eyes and sit up to see who has entered my house.

"Hey, Pony," Soda greets, as he plops down in the armchair.

"Hey. How come you're home so early?" I ask him.

Sodapop props his feet up on the coffee table. "Some new guy is workin' there now, and he's takin' my shift today."

I nod in understanding, as I stand up from the couch and go over to the television to turn it on. There is this new show I found recently called "Bullets." It's this police show where it follows these three police officers who bust crime and protect innocent citizens. Many greasers I've heard don't like it since a lot of greasers already get busted for burglary or something, and it somehow goes against this imaginary greaser code. Though from what Steve has said, I'm apparently the most un greaser like greaser in town.

So I guess it's alright.

This week the officers have to investigate a murder! I can't wait!

I switch the channel to the show, and I quickly rush over to the couch and plop on to it. The show is about to start.

"What's this?" Soda asks me.

I don't even turn my head; I just keep watching the show. "Bullets. Police officer show."

Soda quickly jumps up from his seat. "Watch a show about arresting people like us greasers? Count me out." Soda walks into the kitchen, and from the sound of the moving of pans, I think he's about to make dinner.

I shrug his remark off and continue watching the program.

"_Estimated death around ten last night," Allen, one of the police officers, says. _

_Kate, another police officer, nods. "Yeah. And the cause of death is multiple stabbings. Although there are some rope marks around the victim's neck. "_

"_Why the hell would the murderer strangle and stab the victim?" Max, yet another police officer, asks in confusion. _

"_It's obvious," Allen says. "The murderer wants to fuck with our minds!" _

I laugh at that. It's somehow funny to me when Allen curses in the show.

Soda walks out of the kitchen, and sits down right next to me on the couch. "What's so funny?" He gives me a movie star smile.

I smile back. "Allen, a police officer from the show, cursed. It's always funny to me."

"How? The others curse as wel-"

"_Fuck! Where the hell is Jane?" Kate curses, trying to find another police officer, Jane, who is also a supporting character. _

Soda makes an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Oh, _that _cursing."

I look at him strangely. "What do you mean by '_that _cursing?'"

Soda shakes his head at me. "Pony… I don't think you should be watching that. Darry wouldn't like it."

I jolt up from the couch. "What? Why not?"

"Because, Pony. It seems like it's for grown ups. The cursing is worse than what we say around here," Sodapop explains.

I clench my fists. Soda never makes me mad, but now he's breaking that record. "So? I'm mature! The worst that's in that is cursing and gore!"

"Gore?" Soda halfs asks and half exclaims.

What? Is gore somehow now a problem? "Why does it matter? We see blood all the time at rumbles and when Socs jump us!"

Soda shakes his head again at me. "Ponyboy, that's different. Those are cuts and stuff. Gore is way beyond that! Like… a head cut off!"

"That's only happened once…" I mumble.

Sodapop sighs. "No, Ponyboy. You can't watch that. "

"Can't we just keep it a secret between us? We don't have to tell Darry!" I exclaim.

"Pony…"

"Besides, why do you care? We never rat each other out or anything!"

"I'm not going to rat you out, because it's not Darry you should be worried about…" Soda says, although a little too loud.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Ponyboy… _I _have a problem with it. I… don't think you should be watching that show," Soda says.

Him? Soda has a problem with the shows I watch? Since when has been overprotective like Darry? My eyes start to water.

"Ponyboy, I'm sorry, but-"

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Soda!" I yell furiously. I never expected those words to come out of my mind, but now it seems… right.

Soda flinches at my words. He has a surprised expression on his face, but it quickly turns to an angry one.

"What did you say?" Soda yells.

Wow. I never knew I could make Soda angry, but I don't care. He deserves it.

"This is what I'm talking about! It's a bad influence!" Soda yells again.

"Oh yeah? Well, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck~... you!"

Soda stands up from the couch as quick as lightning, and grab my arm to pull me to him.

I struggle from his grasp, and I run to our room as quick as I can. Once I enter the room, I try to close the door and lock it, but unfortunately Soda gets to the door before I could move the door an inch.

Soda slams the door closed, and locks it.

What is he gonna do?

Soda grabs my arm in a swift movement and brings me over to the bed. He sits down, and lays me across his lap.

No, he wouldn't!

Soda slides down my boxers, and starts to raise his hand.

He would.

"Soda, please no! I'm sorry!"

Soda doesn't listen and smacks his hand hard on my ass as hard as he can… and he does it ten more times.

I sob uncontrollably, and Soda pulls me into his arms and embraces me. "Ponyboy, I'm sorry, but you know you can't say that and not be punished."

I cry into his chest, and he kisses my forehead. "I love you, Pony."

* * *

><p>In the end, I was spanked really hard, and now it's still a bit hard to sit. However, Soda and I did make up, but I still don't get to watch Bullets anymore. Fuc- I mean damnit!<p>

Darry, who got home around twenty minutes after the punishment, asks us how our days were, and I expect Soda to snitch on me.

But he doesn't.

"It was great, Dar. Ponyboy and I even played a game of poker. Isn't that right, Pony?" Soda asks, giving me a look to play along.

I nod my head. "Yeah, we did. "

Darry nods, and walks into the kitchen.

Soda winks at me. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to rat you out?"

I smile at Soda, glad that I had such a great brother. Though the punishment he gave wasn't too great…

Darry comes back from the kitchen. "Hey, Soda, where is the…" He trails off. An angry expression appears on his face. "Ponyboy!"

"What?" I ask him. Did he find out about the incident? How would he know?

"How many times have I told you to not leave your stuff scattered all over the place in the living room?" Darry asks, pointing to the shoes and backpack scattered on the floor.

So close to not getting in trouble with Darry.

Damnit.

**Please Review! No flames please... :)**


End file.
